Survivor/I Will Survive
'''Survivor/I Will Survive by Destiny's Child/Gloria Gaynor is a mash-up featured in Hold on to Sixteen, the eighth episode of Season Three. It is sung by the The Troubletones with solos from Brittany, Santana, Mercedes and Sugar. It is sung at Sectionals. It is their last performance as a group, since it was disbanded after losing Sectionals to the New Directions, and the girls from the Trouble Tones who were in glee club before rejoin, along with Sugar who was unable to join previously, as they thought she was not a good enough singer. However, Will and Rachel agree to let The Troubletones perform once in every competition that remains. This is the only song in their Sectionals setlist. Lyrics Santana with The Troubletones harmonizing: At first I was afraid, I was petrified Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along Mercedes: And so you're back, from outer space I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face I should've changed that stupid lock, I should've made you leave your key If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me Santana: Oh now go, walk out the door Just turn around now, 'cause you're not welcome anymore Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye You think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die Brittany and The Troubletones: I'm a survivor (Sugar: 'what) I'm not gon' give up ('Sugar: 'what) I'm not gon' stop ('Sugar: 'what) I'm gon' work harder ('Sugar: 'what) I'm a survivor ('Sugar: 'what) I'm gonna make it ('Sugar: 'what) I will survive ('Sugar: 'what) Keep on survivin' ('Sugar: '''what) '''Mercedes with The Troubletones harmonizing: It took all the strength I had, not to fall apart Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart Santana with The Troubletones harmonizing: And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high Brittany and The Troubletones: I'm a survivor (Sugar: 'what) I'm not gon' give up ('Sugar: 'what) I'm not gon' stop ('Sugar: 'what) I'm gon' work harder ('Sugar: 'what) I'm a survivor ('Sugar: 'what) I'm gonna make it ('Sugar: 'what) I will survive ('Sugar: 'what) Keep on survivin' ('Sugar: '''what) '''Mercedes: Yeahhhh! Yeah-yeah! Yeah-yeahh! Mercedes with Brittany harmonizing: Thought I couldn't breathe without you, I'm inhalin' You thought I couldn't see without you, perfect vision You thought I couldn't last without you, but I'm lastin' You thought that I would die without you, but I'm livin' Santana with The Troubletones harmonizing: Thought that I would fail without you, but I'm on top Thought it would be over by now, but it won't stop Thought that I would self-destruct, but I'm still here Even in my years to come, I'm still gon' be here Mercedes and Santana with Brittany and The Troubletones: I'm a survivor (Sugar: 'what) ('Santana: yeahh) Brittany and The Troubletones: I'm not gon' give up (Sugar: '''what) '''Mercedes with Brittany and The Troubletones: I'm not gon' stop (Sugar: 'what) I'm gon' work harder ('Sugar: '''what) '''Brittany and The Troubletones: I'm a survivor (Sugar: '''what) '''Mercedes with Brittany and The Troubletones: I'm gonna make it (Sugar: 'what) I will survive ('Sugar: 'what) And keep on survivin' ('Sugar: '''what) '''Santana with Brittany and The Troubletones: I'm a survivor (Sugar: '''what) '''Brittany and The Troubletones: I'm not gon' give up (Sugar: 'what) ('Santana: Yeah, yeah) I'm not gon' stop (Sugar: 'what), I'm gon' work harder ('Sugar: 'what) ('Santana: Ain't gon' stop me now!) I'm a survivor (Sugar: '''what) '''Santana with Brittany and The Troubletones: I'm gonna make it (Sugar: 'what) I will survive ('Sugar: '''what) '''Brittany and The Troubletones: Keep on survivin' (Sugar: 'what) ('Santana: Survivin', baby) Mercedes: Oh no, not I! Mercedes with the Troubletones: I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive (Brittany with The Troubletones: I'm a survivor) Mercedes: I've got all my life to live (The Troubletones: 'Survivor) I've got all my love to give ('Brittany with The Troubletones: 'I'm a survivor) And I'll survive ('The Troubletones: 'Survivor) I will survive ('The Troubletones: '''Survivor) Heey '''Santana with Brittany and The Troubletones: I'm a survivor (Sugar: '''what) I'm not gon' give up ( '''Sugar: what) (Mercedes: Oh) I'm not gon' stop (Sugar: what) I'm gon' work harder (Sugar: what) I'm a survivor (Sugar: what) (Mercedes: Yeah) I'm gonna make it (Sugar: what) (Mercedes: Eh) I will survive (Sugar: what) Keep on survivin' (Sugar: what) Mercedes and Santana with The Troubletones: I will survive! Trivia *The first competition number where the girls tie their hair back. *In the first chorus, the Troubletones dance tango. The fact that Santana and Brittany have a relationship makes it gain prominence. This moment became known as "Brittango." Gallery SurvivorS5.gif SurivivngB.gif Mybbgirlsdancingatsectionals_brittana.gif 300px-S IWSTT.jpg Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez